Makuu's float/Main article
Makuu's float is a group of crocodiles led by Makuu. They live in the Pride Lands. Information ''The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" When Pua, the leader of the crocodiles, refuses to offset the Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs, a young crocodile named Makuu accuses him of being a coward and challenges him to a mashindano, thinking that the float has a right to the fish in Big Springs. Kion is disturbed by this turn of events and asks his father about Makuu's challenge. Simba explains that he must recognize and respect the traditions of other species, even if he doesn't always agree with them. Later, the animals of the Pride Lands gather to witness the mashindano, and Makuu manages to pull a victory over the aged Pua. Simba comes forward, recognizing Makuu's leadership, and thanks Pua for his service. Makuu then leads his float into Lake Matope, with Kion looking after him worriedly, wondering if the Pride Lands are in danger. After Pua's defeat, Kion receives word that the giraffes have moved into the baboon's forest. The Lion Guard rushes to the rescue, and Kion discovers that Makuu has invaded Big Springs, which has forced the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. Instead, Kion goes to Pua, asking for him to call for another mashindano, but Pua reminds Kion that Makuu is much stronger than him. He then advises Kion to back down if he's not willing to fight Makuu. After Kion encounters Mufasa, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. In awe and slight alarm, Makuu backs down and leads his float out of Big Springs. After Makuu leaves, the animals return to their habitats, and Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population comes back up. Makuu promises to keep the proposition in mind. The Lion Guard watches in satisfaction. "Never Roar Again" After overhearing Kion tell Bunga that he plans to never use the Roar of the Elders again, Makuu the crocodile reflects on what he has overheard. With Kion unwilling to use his Roar, Makuu decides to make his move against the Pride Lands. One of his crocodiles asks if he plans to invade Big Springs again, but Makuu sets his sights on overtaking the entire Flood Plains. Makuu and his crocodiles invade the Flood Plains, driving the other Pride Landers away. A mongoose who had been chased away happens to run past Fuli, who resolves to save the Flood Plains with the rest of her team. She hastens to the Lair of the Lion Guard and relates what had happened to the Pride Landers. While Ono flies off to fetch Kion, the rest of the team departs to save the Flood Plains. Once there, Fuli orders Makuu to leave, but he simply laughs at them for having a leader who refuses to use the Roar of the Elders. Despite her confusion at Makuu's claim, Fuli threatens the crocodiles that they do not need Kion's Roar to defend the Pride Lands. She then attacks Makuu and orders Beshte and Bunga to take on the rest of the float. There is a brief struggle, but Makuu and his float manage to overpower the Lion Guard and trap them in the midst of the water. Kion, Nala, and Ono hasten to the scene of the crime, where Kion and Nala command Makuu to share the Flood Plains with the other Pride Landers. In answer, two of Makuu's cronies knock Nala into the water and carry her into the midst of the float, prompting Kion to nearly use the Roar in his fury. Before he can wreak havoc on the Flood Plains, he stops himself from roaring, and Nala calls for him to trust himself. Heeding his mother's advice, Kion uses the Roar to specifically target Makuu's float and keep Nala from being harmed. "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" After a rainstorm, Makuu and his float attack a young rhino, breaking the rule that no animal is to be harmed on the Flood Plains after a rainstorm. Basi and Beshte run the float off, but not before Makuu insults hippos for always following the rules. Later, the float corners Basi and Beshte in the Flood Plains, but Beshte leads the crocodiles on a chase that ends with them being trampled by a herd of sable antelope. Makuu gives up, and he and his float swim off into the Flood Plains. "Ono the Tickbird" When Makuu attacks Mwenzi the tickbird, Kifaru the rhinoceros comes to Mwenzi's rescue. However, his poor eyesight causes him to crash into a tree stump, where his horn gets lodged in the wood. Makuu sees Kifaru's prone position as an opportunity for larger prey, and calls his float to him. They surround Kifaru with the intention of eating him, but the Lion Guard arrives and disrupts their attack. Makuu leads his float against the Lion Guard. Eventually, Kifaru frees himself from the stump, though it remains stuck to his horn. He uses the stump as a battering ram, defeating Makuu's minions and finally Makuu himself. Makuu then leads his float out of the area. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" The float can be seen being led into their hibernation cave by the Lion Guard. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" When a rock slide startles a herd of antelope into stampeding, the Lion Guard rushes to calm them down. From overhead, Ono spots a canyon into which the Lion Guard can chase the antelope, and Kion leads the Guard in herding the team into the canyon. Unbeknownst to the Lion Guard, Makuu and his float slumber underground and are awakened by the loud disturbance of the stampede. The Lion Guard manages to calm the antelope, but Makuu and his float emerge from down below and explain that crocodiles cannot go back into hibernation after being woken up. Though Makuu is willing to reason with the Lion Guard, a particularly vicious crocodile named Kiburi blames Ono for the dilemma and suggests dealing with him in the "crocodile way." Makuu orders Kiburi to back down and then agrees to meet with Simba in order to discuss water rations for his float. After Makuu and the Lion Guard depart, Kiburi seizes control of the float, inspiring them to join him in taking over the water holes in the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Makuu speaks with Simba on Pride Rock about the water situation. Ono is called forward to help spy out a new water hole for the crocodiles, but while overlooking the Pride Lands, he sees that Makuu's followers have invaded the water holes. Makuu insists that whoever is leading his float has defied a direct order from their leader. He tries to leave in order to settle the situation, but Simba orders him to let the Lion Guard deal with the problem instead. Makuu agrees, and Kion leads the Lion Guard to the rescue. When Kion arrives, he attempts to stop Kiburi from hurting the animals in the water hole, but Kiburi refuses and engages Kion in a fight. In the midst of the brawl, Makuu arrives and chastises Kiburi for defying his orders. Simba adds that they have a found a new water hole for the crocodiles to live in and then tasks the Lion Guard with leading the float to their new home. The team does as they are told, escorting Makuu and his float to their own private water hole, but the water hole proves to be too crowded and uncomfortable for the crocodiles. Appalled at Makuu for being so willing to share with the other Pride Landers, Kiburi calls for a mashindano. At sunset, the Pride Landers gather at Lake Matope to watch the mashindano. In the meantime, Ono grows tired of the violence and flies away from the mashindano to avoid watching the fight. As he hovers over the battlefield, he notices several members of the float leaving the event and wonders why they would abandon such an important fight. He reports what he has seen to Kion, who leads the rest of the Lion Guard in figuring out what is going on. Just then, Ono realizes that the crocodiles are attempting to ambush Simba, and he hastens to warn Kion of the danger. Just in time, the Lion Guard arrives and thwarts the crocodiles' efforts to assassinate Simba. Simba overhears the fight and arrives to find the crocodiles defeated. He studies the crocodiles and recognizes them as being too dim-witted to have come up with such a scheme on their own. No sooner has Simba realized this when Makuu defeats Kiburi in the mashindano. However, when he stands up, Kiburi declares to the onlookers that his followers have killed Simba and that he is now the ruler of the Pride Lands. Simba interrupts Kiburi's speech, and Kiburi realizes that the Lion Guard has outsmarted him. Makuu declares that Kiburi is no longer a part of the float, so Simba takes back over, banishing Kiburi and his lackeys from the Pride Lands. Later, Ono laments having caused Makuu's float to awaken early. Though the rest of the Lion Guard attempts to reassure him, Ono goes before Makuu to apologize. At first, Makuu seems to be growing angry, but then he forgives Ono, much to the egret's relief. Simba then asks Makuu if this is the new "crocodile way," to which Makuu says that perhaps it is. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" When Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha romp through the Pride Lands, they startle Makuu and the float. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Two members of the float participate in Bunga's Christmas performance. "The Morning Report" Some time ago, Kion and his friend Bunga accidentally wandered into the float's territory. Although initially the float acted with hostility toward the pair, their attempts to eat the young animals were thwarted by Zazu, who informed Pua that Kion was the son of Simba. Not wanting to upset the king, Pua allowed Kion, Bunga, and Zazu to leave his territory unharmed. "The Little Guy" The Lion Guard sees Makuu training his float to fight and accidentally mistakes it for a real fight. They start to break up the sparring, but are warned to stop by Hodari, a gecko who is spectating from a tree. The Lion Guard quickly apologizes to Makuu, who leads his float in continuing their training. Just then, Ono spots a herd of cape buffalo stampeding toward the crocodiles, and Kion yells for the float to take cover. Though the crocodiles manage to reach safety on a nearby cliff, the stampede causes a rock slide, which injures Makuu. Despite his injuries, Makuu insists that he is fine and continues to train his float. After this, Hodari introduces himself to Makuu and sings "Give a Little Guy a Chance", in which he requests to join the float, and boasts of his strengths and skills despite his small stature. The crocodiles merely laugh at him in response, prompting Hodari to flee the scene. Later, Kiburi and his float attack Makuu's float and seize an effortless victory. Ono spots the attack, and Kion leads his team into battle. Finally, with Hodari's help, Kiburi's float is defeated, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. Makuu approaches Hodari and praises him for his bravery, commenting that he has the heart of a true crocodile. He then offers Hodari a place among his float, which Hodari proudly accepts, and the float begins to chant the gecko's name, welcoming him into their ranks. "Cave of Secrets" The float is seen in a cave painting in the Lair of the Lion Guard. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks the Pride Landers for their help and vows to return the favor should they find themselves in trouble. Notable members Gallery 2016-06-07-03_45_04.png 2017-04-28-05_58_33.png 2017-09-04-06_19_48.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles